


Always the Quiet Ones

by queenfanfiction



Series: sidereel: or, twenty-one short films on Torchwood's women (for the writers who love them) [9]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bonus Gift Ficlet in Honor of Participation in the TW_FemFic Fest 2011, F/F, Pre-Femslash, color me surprised, it's ambiguous really, or just plain friendship, pre-"Everything Changes", prompt!fic, references to Suzie's diabolical plans, there is not even the whiff of sex in this fic, tw_femfic fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenfanfiction/pseuds/queenfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh likes to work when it's quiet. So does Suzie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always the Quiet Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jolinarjackson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jolinarjackson).



> _[jolinarjackson](http://jolinarjackson.livejournal.com): Suzie and Tosh - did they get along?_

When the Rift is quiet and everyone else has left the Hub, Tosh likes to stay and work on her computer, to hack into this network or write up that program or do whatever it is that makes Tosh happy.

Suzie doesn't mind. She also likes to stay behind after the others, to work on her special project and plan her next step or two or six, and it's nice to be able to work in almost-complete silence and know that someone else is working with you.

At the end of one of those nights, Suzie quietly leaves her workstation and goes to Tosh's. When she taps the other woman on the shoulder, Tosh jumps and nearly knocks over her keyboard. "Hey," says Suzie, calm and as reassured as she'll ever be. "Want to go and get a drink or something?"

Tosh hesitates, then smiles up at Suzie, timid. "Sure," she says, and before she can stop herself Suzie finds herself smiling back.


End file.
